The Sun'll Come Out
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] JohnRoberto. Roberto gets jumped by FOHs and goes to John's apartment to heal and learn a few things about love. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yay! It's a John/ Roberto fic. I don't like this chapter that much, but this is just the beginning so it'll get better. It's told from first person POV and my first attempt at a Cajun accent. I think that's all you need to know. Please review. 

**Disclaimer:** If Marvel and WB got money for every disclaimer they get, they'd have a helluva lot of money, wouldn't they? Wow. Yeah, yeah, I know that I have to say it. I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a rather cloudy day. I hated cloudy days; they made me feel so incomplete. Being at school didn't help my situation any. I was hated these days. You see that kid on the corner of the school grounds, the one that's about to get the shit beaten out of him? That's me. Those three big guys want to hurt me because I'm a mutant. Actually they want me dead, because they assume I'm a mutant for living at the Xavier Institute. We'd recently been outed for who we really were.

I tried to stay calm as the guys cornered me. I knew some of the others had been cornered before, but this was my first time. I knew that I wasn't supposed to use my powers on school grounds. The guy in the lead threw a punch. I threw my hands up to block, but it was too late. He connected with my eye; I hit the ground hard. I wanted to run, but they had me trapped.

"Come on, mutie," he growled. "Get up."

I grunted and climbed to my feet. Suddenly a glowing playing card flew in between us. I recognized it immediately and took a few quick steps back. The card blew up and Remy stepped out of the shadows.

"Mind if I even de odds?" he asked in his Cajun accent.

The boys exchanges glances before shrugging and leaving. I touched my eye gingerly; it wasn't bleeding. Remy watched the boys for a moment before turning to me. "Y' okay, gamin?"

Remy was the only person, besides John, that I let call me 'kid'. There was no stopping John and we'd learned the hard way that Remy couldn't pronounce 'Roberto'. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Remy."

"I was just comin' to see y'," he smiled and tossed me a key attached to a slip of paper: hand-written directions. "We're in town for a few weeks. Figured y' could surprise John."

I gave in to a small laugh. "Sure. I'd better go now. Class starts" -I checked my watch- "in a minute."

"Take care, gamin," he told me.

I nodded, "John'll kill me if I don't. See ya." Then I turned and sprinted across the lawn. I did not want to be caught in the halls after the crowd was gone. It was too dangerous for any of us Xavier kids to be caught alone. I made it safely to my next class just before the bell rang.

I tuned out the teacher. I was too anxious to go see John the first chance I got. I hadn't seen him in far too long. I doodled aimlessly. It sucked to have a lover on the enemy side. Besides trying to sneak around, we were rarely in the same place at the same time. It totally sucked. Of course it also meant that our meetings were very active to make up for the lost time.

Much too later, I caught up with Bobby, Sam, and Ray and headed back to the Institute. They were talking about their weekend plans even though it was only Thursday; my head was still in the clouds. I suppose I was acting kind of weird, but the guys didn't seem to notice. We got back to the Institute and hurried to check the danger room schedule in the kitchen, not that we weren't headed there for food too.

"We get the night off?" Bobby asked, a mischievous gleam all ready appearing in his eyes.

"Scott and Jean are probably going out," Ray supplied with a grin.

I shook my head at their antics. Of course, I was excited too. This meant I could go see John tonight. I didn't have to wait for the weekend. Logan walked into the room as the other three left. He settled into a chair and raised an eyebrow, "Acolytes in town?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Ya smell like the Cajun. Ya gonna go see them tonight?"

I shrugged and fingered the key in my pocket, "One of them. Do you think the Professor knows about us?"

He hesitated, "I think he'd be a pretty lousy telepath if he didn't. Now what happened to yer eye, Olive?"

He called me olive because of my skin tone. It didn't bother me. I mean, at least it wasn't kid or boy. I touched my eye again and cursed. Logan just looked at me and waited an answer. "I, uh . . . I got cornered on the school grounds. Remy saved me."

I avoided his gaze as he tossed that thought around. "Have to talk to Chuck about it. Ya didn't light up, did ya?"

I shook my head, "It's been cloudy all day."

"Be careful tonight and be home by 10. There's school tomorrow"

"I will." I headed toward the door but turned at the last second. "Logan, why do we have the night off?"

He snorted, "One-Eye and Red wanna go out. Elf does too."

"Oh."

"Hey, Olive, watch the overcasts. 'Ro is leaving in the morning."

I nodded and left. Logan was really protective of me when no one else was around. It was odd at first, but I'd gotten used to it now and it was good to be able to talk to someone about John. Plus he always had my back when the other boys were off trying to win Amara or Tabby's affection.

I headed to my room to get ready for my rendez-vous with my lover. This was going to be a long night, but it was more than worth it.

Remy's directions were amazingly accurate. I had no trouble finding the hotel. It was one of those temporary home hotels where each "room" had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and living room. I glanced at the key and then the door. This was it. John was on the other side of this door. I slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened easily. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. "John?"

"On the couch," came a muffled reply. I walked over to the couch. John looked up at me as I settled on the cushion by his feet. "Hey, kid. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," I replied, giving him a quick kiss, "but Remy gave me a key and I have the evening off . . ."

"Oh really?" he sat up and pulled me against him. "Too bad it's today though. I'm all ready tired."

I settled even closer to him, "You could just lay back and let me take control tonight."

He snorted, "I'm not the passive type and I don't see you as much of a dom."

"Never had a chance to see if I was," I admitted looking up at him slyly.

"Oh no you don't, kiddo. You're probably a tease."

I put on my best pout. He shook his head and petted my hair. I sighed in contentment and settled down.

"You're so easy," he grinned.

I stuck out my tongue, "You wish."

"Don't stick that thing out if you don't plan to use it, Sunny."

I flinched at my pet name. "I thought you were too tired."

"I've just been through too much training, but I could use a distraction. Just don't go too far and I don't think I'll pass out."

"Mmmm." I was all ready trailing kisses down his neck. John snorted and leaned back. I continued down his sweaty torso, gaining a little speed. I heard his moan of approval as I reached his abs. I dipped my tongue into his navel. This was really fun. Suddenly John grabbed my hair and guided me back up to his face. I looked at him as innocently as I could.

"That's as far down as you're going tonight," he whispered huskily.

"But-"

"No buts; you can't change my mind."

I sighed in frustration. He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. I relented to him. He pulled back a bit. I turned away from him and settled on his lap. He pushed my head to the right and kissed down my neck.

"Shirt?" he pressed.

I whipped it off and threw it toward the door. He resumed his task. I felt his teeth graze my shoulder blade and stiffened slightly. John rubbed a hand over my side. I relaxed as he'd hoped. Then I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder. I yelped, more in surprise than pain. He let go. I rotated to straddle his hips and look at him. He just smiled.

"Afraid I'll go after someone else?" I asked.

"I am possessive," he reminded me while soothing the bite with his tongue.

I growled, "No, you're a sadist."

He shrugged. I shot him a mock glare. He kissed the tip of my nose and petted me some more. I gave in and settled against him again. He smirked.

"Easy," he taunted.

"Am not," I shot back.

He kissed the spot behind my ear, his spot. "Whatever you say.

I gently placed my lips on his. "You're one to talk, Sparky."

"Sparky, eh?" He pulled me into the kiss.

I pulled back a little bit. "Yup."

He snorted, "What kind of name is that?"

"One you apparently don't like, Sparky."

He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him curiously. John just kissed my temple in reassurance. I rubbed my cheek against his jaw lovingly. He chuckled. "You're sweet like this."

"When I've been deprived of you for so long?"

"And are completely at my mercy," he added, nipping at my jaw for emphasis. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He slid one of his hands down to cup my ass. I squirmed but knew it was a lost battle.

"You seem to have your energy back up," I observed, suggestively. He just smiled and drew me in for another kiss.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Justice League either. I suppose I do own Sara since I think I made her up. It feels weird to own a person.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I curled up against John's side. OK, so maybe we hadn't gone as far as we usually did or I'd expected, but John was going to be in town for a few weeks this time. He was never around that long, so we had plenty of time to do anything we wanted. John wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I leaned my forehead against his cheek comfortably.

"Do you have any family?" John asked out of nowhere.

I hesitated, "I have a little brother back in Brazil."

"What about parents?"

I looked up at him but couldn't quite cover the flicker of anger in my eyes. I instantly saw regret on John's face. "There are two people there that conceived me and raise my brother."

"They abandoned you when your X-gene activated?" he asked gently as he caressed my cheek.

I nodded, "My brother thinks being a mutant is cool though. He still writes and calls when our parents aren't home." I took a deep breath and tried desperately to control my anger. "I thought I was used to being left and heartbroken, but . . . they're my parents, dammit."

John kissed me lightly. He knew what scared me and what would calm me down again, "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "It's not your fault. Besides, you're the only one who can make me think that I'm more than just a fuck-up."

John grabbed my chin and jerked me up to see him. "Don't talk like that. It's not your fault they all didn't see how great you are. Shit, kid, you're the first person I've ever trusted this much."

He pulled me into another kiss; I looked up at him sadly. "What about you? You have any family?"

He released my chin. I knew about some of his past: mostly the fire that burnt down his school and Magneto's lies. I'd heard about some of his old lovers, but he never talked about his family or any friends other than Remy and Piotr.

"Nah," he started. "I ended up on my own pretty early. I only left one person in good standing. She was my best friend and the only person who didn't ditch me when my powers manifested."

I flinched at the obvious pain in his voice. "Guess we're just two misfit mutant fuck-ups."

John grabbed the sides of my head with his hands. I looked up at him sadly. John glared at me, "What did I tell you about putting yourself down? I mean what I say, kid. You do it again and you'll regret it, got it?"

I looked down but nodded. John caressed my cheek lovingly and kissed one of my temples in support. I moved into his touch, "What was her name? Your best friend, that is."

I caught the glassy look of reminiscence in John's eyes. "Sara. I forgot all about her until now."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I lied down on my side with my head in his lap. John stroked my hair and face soothingly. After a few minutes, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table. I drew my knees to my chest as he flipped on the TV. I wasn't surprised when a cartoon came on, especially since it was Justice League. I knew that John liked Flash.

I squirmed a little bit to try to draw his attention back to me. John chuckled and brushed his fingers against my face and shoulder again. I smiled and settled down. I thrived from human touch and John knew it. I playfully nipped at one of his fingers as it drew too close to my mouth. He pulled back with a small gasp. I laughed. He shook his head, "So much for trusting you with body parts."

"You always crawl back for more," I pointed out.

He snorted but knew I was right. I glanced at the TV as it went to a commercial. John hit the mute button and resumed stroking me lightly. I moved into his touch affectionately. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked Logan if he thought the Professor knew about us." I looked up at him. "He said that he'd be a lousy telepath if he didn't."

John seemed to consider it. "He has a point."

"I thought so too. Does this change anything?"

"Well, kid, he hasn't tried to intervene or anything. I mean, we'd know if there was any problems with us."

"I suppose so."

John leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. My eyes slipped shut with exhaustion. It had been a long day and I still had school in the morning. John knew I had to be back by ten, so I knew it was safe if I happened to fall asleep. He brushed his fingers across my back. A smile flickered across my face. Life was good when someone loved you this much.

I stumbled into the Institute at ten till ten. I had fallen asleep for a while, but I'd spent some more time with John too. He had let me leave after promising to come back this weekend and to be more careful at school. Yep, Remy had all ready told him what had happened. I walked past the living room toward my room but paused at the female giggling. I glanced in only to spot the back of Scott and Jean. I laughed to myself and wondered if Ray had seen this yet. I continued to my room, but Logan stopped me by the library. He steered me in.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

I gave him a questioning look but did what he told me to do. He leaned in and took a sniff. This was definitely a new one. Logan stepped back. I couldn't quite hide my amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Chuck's orders. I gotta check for alcohol."

"Did you expect me to have had any?"

"No, but I gotta check everyone. Ya have fun tonight?" I just smiled; he snorted. "I figured as much. Now get up to bed."

I nodded and left. I made my way up to my room. Bobby was all ready home but was currently in the rec room. I quickly stripped to my boxers and glanced in the mirror. The bite was highly visible. I sighed and tugged on a T-shirt. Then I climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day flew by error free until I headed home after school. Ray and I headed down our usual route. We'd just gotten out of detention for one of Ray's stupid pranks. I happened to be with him at the time and so we'd both landed detention. I wasn't mad at Ray, just a little bummed that I had to wait longer to see if I could visit John tonight.

A sudden movement up ahead caught my attention. I looked around inconspicuously. There was absolutely no one around. "Ray?"

"Freaky, creepy, too quiet feeling?" he asked. "Me too."

We kept walking but kept our eyes peeled for anything strange. I spotted another movement to the right of me. This was definitely bad. I had a bad feeling that it was a group of FOHs. I dropped the hint to Ray. "F. . ."

He nodded and whispered his reply. "That's what I was thinking. Run on my signal."

I rose on my toes but kept walking. Ray held two fingers just in front of him. Then he lowered one. I took a deep breath. Suddenly I got fly- tackled from behind and hit the pavement with a rough skid. I yelped and threw my hands over my head instinctively. I felt the weight leave my back. Then I was being attacked from all around. Brutal kicks were hitting my sides and legs.

"Stupid, mutants," one guy growled. "We owe it to the world to get rid of them."

I stole a glance toward Ray. He was going through the same thing and was bleeding a whole lot. I attempted to get up, but fists began raining down on my face and chest. All of Xavier's warnings were forgotten as Ray let out sparks. I tried to light up, but there was still an overcast preventing me from getting any sunlight. Suddenly the alley lit up with Ray's electricity. The sudden light blinded the FOHs, but Ray and I weren't affected because of our powers. I jumped to my feet and ran. Ray was right beside me. We only had a few moments head start.

"Split. . . up," Ray panted.

I nodded, "Go somewhere safe."

Ray turned left and took off down the main road. I ran up another block and turned right. Ray was definitely headed for the sewers; I found myself heading toward John's apartment. The FOHs were still on my tail. A few more people jumped out of a side road ahead of me. This was really going to hurt. I kept running, for fear of my life. I ducked my head and ran. I'd lost count of how many times I'd been hit, where, and how. I turned onto the right street and sprinted to John's room. I jerked out my key and was in the front room before any of the FOHs even saw me. I paused just in the threshold as I realized how much I actually hurt.

"John?" I called, wrapping my arms around myself in a vain attempt to lessen the pain.

I glanced around hopefully, but my head was spinning. I looked down and realized I was bleeding. I felt a tear of bitter pain break free. Of all the times for him to be out! "John?"

I stumbled a few steps forward but collapsed out of agony and exhaustion. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rocked slowly and willed myself to not pass out. My pain just continued to mount. I forced my eyes to stay open and my breaths to continue evenly. I stayed that way for who knows how long and just waited.

Some time later, the door opened. I had my back toward it and was just barely conscious. I heard the person set something down by the door and flip on the overhead lights. "Roberto?"

It was John's voice and it was full of panic. He rushed to my side and carefully rolled me onto my back. He knelt next to me. I clung to his arm fearfully and looked into his eyes. He brushed a quick kiss across my lips. "What happened?"

"Jumped. FOHs," I managed to spit out.

"Shit," he muttered. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then you can sleep through some of this pain. Do you wanna go to sleep?" he asked. I just clung to him desperately. John rose to his feet and lifted me into his arms. I knew we were about the same weight, so this surprised me. He carried me back into his bedroom and laid me on his bed. "'Berto, can you let go of my arm so I can get some aspirin?"

I released his arm long enough for him to disappear into the bathroom and come back. I took the pills he gave me before settling back against his pillows. John tucked me in. I finally allowed my eyes to slip shut as he curled up behind me.

"Should I contact Xavier?" John asked, concerned.

I looked at him slightly panicked and shook my head. "No, please."

"OK. Go to sleep," he soothed. "We'll talk when you wake up."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. The bed smelled like John. I tried to ignore my pain just before I slipped into a practically unconscious sleep.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up alone and in a lot of pain. There were voices in the room in front of me. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. Fear swept through my body. I called desperately, "John?"

The voices stopped abruptly. I heard a chair move out and footsteps running toward me. I wiggled out from under the comforter and sat up.

"Shh, 'Berto. It's just me." John sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned against him for support and a calming sensation. He brushed his lips over my forehead.

"I can't see," I whimpered.

"I know," he whispered. "Your eyes have swollen shut with bruises. Remy has some stuff that'll help."

"I'm scared," I admitted. John pulled me onto his lap and held me closer.

"He's panickin'," came a voice by the door.

I raised my head toward the voice. "Remy?"

"Oui, gamin. Keep talkin' to 'im, John," he replied. "I'm goin' t' get dat stuff."

John started rocking us as Remy's footsteps receded. One of his hands started stroking through my hair. He knew how I'd react to these movements. My breaths were coming in short and shallow now. He continued to pet me in an attempt to calm me down. John pressed a kiss against his spot to remind me that it was only he. I knew I was panicking, but I couldn't stop my heartbeat from going up.

"Can you calm down, kid?" John pleaded as his free hand started making soothing circles on my lower back. "Please don't do this. I- I don't know what to do to help you. You're scaring me, Roberto."

I raised my head toward his voice and willed my breaths to even out. John pressed his lips against mine. I took a deep breath as he let me out of the kiss. I forced myself to think about the hand going through my hair. I pushed into his touch, just needing to feel it. Slowly, John got me to calm down and lower my heartbeat. Finally we were just sitting on the bed.

"We need to talk," John started as I settled against him. "I called Logan."

"What?" I practically exploded.

"I know you didn't want me to tell Xavier, but someone had to know where you were or they'd send out a search party." I didn't reply and John ran his hand through my hair. "He said you were supposed to be with Berserker- "

"Shit. Ray? He was. We were both beaten up. He ran. I mean, we split up to run. I figure he went to the sewers."

"OK. Do you want to tell me about it all?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, please."

"All right." His grip tightened slightly. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

I heard his threat loud and clear. "Of course."

"Now are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Yes, I covered it with my arms." As I said this, I realized how much my arms did hurt right now. "I don't have a concussion, John."

He dropped a kiss into my hair. "Are you hungry?"

I looked up at him, slightly confused. I wasn't hungry, but I realized that I should be. "What time is it?"

"About seven, why?"

"What? No way. I have to- I've gotta-" I struggled to find the words.

John pulled me closer and kissed his spot. "I'm not letting you go anywhere, kid. I'll call Xavier if I have to, but I'm not going to let you leave my sight. You're too injured to move and I'm not letting anyone else make you better."

"I don't-" I started. I was going to say that I didn't deserve him, but John's threat about degrading myself still rung in my mind. Normally I would not have hesitated just to see if he still remembered or planned to uphold his threat, but not today. John was holding me together like a lifeline and I didn't want to risk losing that.

"You don't what?" John pressed. He caressed my cheek oddly. Then I realized that he was wiping away a tear that I hadn't even realized I'd released.

"I don't want to be alone," I covered my blunder. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

John ran his fingers up and down my spine soothingly. "I'm not going to leave you, kid. I'm not going to let you deal with this alone."

I paused. I figured that I must look really bad for him to keep making comments like that. My whole body ached, but I tried to ignore it as much as possible. I rubbed my forehead against his shoulder and realized that he was still in his uniform. He must've been doing stuff the whole time I was asleep.

"Can we take off your shirt to make sure that nothing is broken?" he asked.

I snorted, "Maybe if I can get you out of that uniform."

He chuckled, "Later, kiddo. We'll wait until after Remy's gone before attempting anything like that."

I lifted my head a bit as John tugged on my shirt. He slid it over my head and tossed it aside. Then he set to checking every bone in my torso, basically my ribs. He ran his fingers up and down, counting and feeling. It wasn't the first time I was grateful that I wasn't ticklish. I rested my hands on his thighs as he checked my hips for anything unusual.

No sooner Remy came in. "Got de stuff."

John tipped my chin up, "Remy has some homemade cold cream that'll get the swelling down. You should be able to see in a few hours."

I felt a pang of compassion toward Remy as I realized just how much he knew about my situation from his own experience. I felt a calming sensation turn my brain sluggish and realized that Remy was retaliating with his own feelings toward me. The bed dipped a bit as Remy sat down beside us. Remy warned, "It's cold."

I felt a hand gently spread the cold lotion onto my face and eyes. A moment later, they were putting some on my right side. I let out a hiss of pain before a hand tangled in hair to calm me.

"Can we get you out of your pants?" John asked. I just nodded. The two of them managed to get my pants off and spread the stuff over the bruises on my legs. My pain was mounting as they continued. None too soon they were done.

"Thanks, Remy," I started.

John whispered something to him too. I wanted to curl up with John but didn't want to cover him in the salve that was helping me heal. The hand in my hair slid out before beginning to pet me.

"I'm goin' to leave d' adjoining door unlocked. There are people outside," Remy told us.

I felt John stiffen under me. If those were the FOHs or if John thought they were... I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't leave me alone." I put as much whimper into my voice as I could. I didn't want to be left alone when I was blind, but I really didn't want him to go out there and start something that would end in his exposure.

John dropped a kiss on my hairline, "I won't if you don't want me to."

"Please don't."

I felt Remy get up. "Let 'im sleep before they start, John."

"But I don't want to sleep," I teased him. "John, do I have to?"

"Yes, because he'll never leave us alone if we don't listen to him."

Remy chuckled, "Least y' know who's in charge, Johnny."

I laughed and assumed John was shooting him a glare. Remy headed out of John's room and over to his own. John placed at savage kiss on my lips. I fought for some kind of control or leverage even though I knew it wouldn't happen. John liked it when I put up a bit of a fight. I pulled back reluctantly, but I knew I needed oxygen. John nipped at my bottom lip too.

"Uniform?"

"Then you have to let go of me."

I growled playfully as he dropped me onto the bed. There was a moment of silence and I figured John was stripping to his boxers. I felt the bed dip and he curled up behind me. He immediately began kissing down my neck.

"You know that I love you, right?" he whispered.

"I never thought you'd be one to say that as much as you do," I returned, feeling Remy's stuff all ready drying and hardening on my body.

"Good. Now you need to get some sleep, kid."

"Aw, but John-"

"Sorry, kiddo. As much as I hate to admit it, Remy's right. You need to get your sleep before it all starts."

"Before what starts?"

John wrapped his arms around me and pulled me completely against him. "The nightmares."

"I'm not tired," I protested half-heartedly.

"Then I'm going to have to find some OTC medicine that makes you drowsy."

"OK, OK. I'm going to sleep."

John pressed a kiss to his spot. "Good."

Then I upheld my end of the deal and fell asleep in John's arms for the second time in a row.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke quickly as a violent shiver overcame me. I groaned and realized that once again John had snuck off at some point. Someone was moving around the other room. I wiped some of the dried cream off my eyelids and attempted to open them. I could see! I pushed back the comforter John had probably covered me with when he'd left. I sat up carefully.

I called out, "Hello?"

Footsteps drew towards me. They were too heavy for John's and Remy was completely silent. That left one other person. Piotr stepped into the doorframe. I'd talked to Piotr before but never one-on-one. He always seemed so immense and intimidating to me, but John swore that he was the type to walk away from a fight when presented with that option.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive," Piotr started.

I smiled faintly, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He chuckled, "John would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Good point. Where is he anyway?"

"Asleep in Remy and my room. He wasn't going to sleep tonight until we managed to convince him that we'd watch you the whole time."

"So is he always that stubborn or just around me?"

"Always, unless he's goofing off."

I snorted, "I thought so."

"John's not usually the mature type."

"He could've fooled me over the last couple hours."

"Yes, he really cares about you. In fact, he informed us that we had to feed you when you woke up..." He trailed off.

My stomach growled in response. I smiled, "I could use some food, but you're going to have to help me to the kitchen."

Piotr grinned and turned into his metal form. Then he scooped me off the bed and simply carried me into the next room. He set me on one of the padded bar stools before turning back to his normal form. I couldn't help but laugh, "That wasn't quite what I had in mind, but it worked."

"Exactly." Piotr moved behind the bar and into the kitchen. He opened the cabinets. "Now we have macaroni and cheese or instant soup or I can go next door and get some real food."

"Macaroni and cheese is fine."

Piotr looked at me skeptically but started boiling water. He slipped me a note and two painkillers. I took the pills gratefully as I skimmed through the note.

_"Berto- I called Xavier earlier. Logan was right, he did know about us and said we'd talk more later. I told him where to find Ray, but he all ready knew. Ray's gonna be fine too Be nice to my friends and I'll thank you later, John."_

I snorted to myself and tossed it toward the trashcan. Piotr started pouring in the noodles when Remy slipped through the adjoining door. He strolled over and settled on the stool next to me. "John's still asleep."

Piotr chortled, "Good. He never gets much sleep when this one is around."

Remy glanced at me, "Piotr givin' y' a 'ard time."

I smirked, "Nothing I can't handle."

I figured that I should've felt intimidated. I mean, here I was barely able to walk and sitting in a room with my lover's best friends and teammates, but their bickering just seemed to lighten the mood.

"How are y' feeling, gamin?" Remy asked.

I figured that lying to an empath was probably only a little bit less stupid than lying to Logan, who somehow always knew what was happening. I settled for the broad but truthful answer. "Better."

Piotr turned back to the stove; I glanced around. My eyes settled on the dark sky just outside the window. Remy looked at me before following my gaze. He chuckled; I looked at him in disbelief. I'd assumed it was still night, but the moon was gone, so it was early morning.

"We sent John t' bed at t'ree. He was just watchin' y' sleep." There was a degree of awe in his voice. "He didn' want t' leave y' alone and unprotected. He really loves y', gamin."

I felt a blush creep onto my face before I could stop it. Remy just grinned at me. Piotr shook his head slightly and set the pot on the bar. Then he fetched three bowls and three forks from the cabinets. He settled in the chair across from me as Remy dished out the food.

"Seriously," Piotr started as I began to eat the macaroni, "you have been really good for John. You have calmed him down a lot."

I looked down, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Eat somethin'," Remy pleaded.

I shot him a small smile before resuming eating. I ended up eating two bowls before letting Remy and Piotr finish the pot.

About half an hour later, Piotr trudged off to his room to get some more sleep. Remy rose as well, but he just looked out the window. Finally my curiosity peaked. "What are you thinking, Remy?"

"Y' use de sun f' energy, oui?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then if we get y' some sunlight-"

"I should heal faster!"

"Problem is dat de clouds cover it."

"I know how to get rid of them." I was beyond excited now. "Just get me to the phone."

"What are y' thinkin'?" Remy asked as he helped me over to the phone.

"Which team of mutants has a weather witch?"

Remy just smiled. I dialed the number for Logan's cell phone, the one very few people knew the number to. He'd given it to me when I'd found out that he was on the inside of my relationship with John. Remy took the receiver as I finished.

"Hey!"

"I get t' talk t' le Wolverine."

"Oh no, that's a bad idea."

"When will I get t' do this again?"

"Next time I come over?"

He snorted.

"But he's not going to like getting called this early."

"And y' could make him not mad."

I continued to protest, but Remy wasn't going to give in to me. I gave up as Logan's phone began to ring. "Fine, Remy. Just ask him to get Storm to give us some sun, just for a couple minutes."

Remy nodded as I positioned myself in front of the window. He spoke too quietly for me to understand anything he was saying. I waited for a few minutes before sending him a wave of raw impatience. Remy just smiled. Much to my annoyance, he didn't hang up for quite a few more minutes.

"Well?" I asked when it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything.

"He says that he'll try, but she's out of town."

I smacked my forehead with my palm and instantly regretted it. Remy immediately reached out to soothe away the pain, but I just pushed him away. I didn't want his help for my mistake.

"She's supposed t' pass t'rough town about now though," he continued.

I just concentrated on trying to absorb the few sunrays that were all ready up and had managed to get past the clouds. The small amount of energy made my fingertips tingle and me anxious for more. Remy was moving around behind me, but I ignored him. Suddenly the clouds opened up and because I was concentrating so much on absorbing, I lit up quickly and brightly. I jumped back in surprise and landed on something plastic. I paid no attention to it but continued to absorb the sun out of habit. Just as sudden as the sunburst had happened, the clouds moved back over it. I glanced at Remy as I cooled down again.

Remy seemed impressed and muttered, "Bon Dieu."

I blinked sleepily and looked down, "What is this?"

"A flame retardant mat," he supplied. "Magneto bought it so John would stop burnin' all de carpet."

I snickered but looked at him seriously. "Remy, I think I want to go to bed."

He looked at me concerned but still helped me climb back into John's bed. I kept the comforter off but curled up among the pillows that were still impregnated with John's spicy scent. Remy went back into the main room as I slipped back asleep. There was only one thing on my mind this time: I'd never absorbed so much energy at once and it had actually made me tired!

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I slowly started drifting awake some time later. I felt a hand stroking gently through my hair and instinctively pushed up to seek more stimulation. There was a chuckle from behind me. I blinked sleepily and opened my eyes. The hand started pushing down harder. I moaned in approval and practically melted into the bed.

"I take back what I said the other day," John whispered in my ear. "You are very easy."

"OK, OK," I sighed. "You mind?"

"Not if I'm the one with you but otherwise. . ." He let the sentence hang.

"You'll get all possessive on me?"

"Hell yeah." He flipped me onto my back and placed a possessive kiss on my lips. I fought back hungrily. John pulled back, "That'll teach you."

I smiled, "Did you get any sleep last night or did you watch over me the whole time?"

"I've all ready talked to Piotr. He told me something about macaroni and cheese at five in the morning."

I giggled a true giggle. God, I had a lot of energy to burn off, but John didn't seem to notice. I looked into his slightly sleep-deprived eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Horny," he admitted, grinding his hips against mine.

"Aren't you always?" I asked innocently even as my hips bucked at the attention.

"No, only around you." He caught my wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

I squirmed, "Oh, so this is my fault, is it, Sparky?"

John growled at the name. He took my wrists in one hand and cupped my groin with the other. He gave it a slight squeeze; I gasped and he smirked. John pulled me up before he rose to his feet.

"All right, kid. Hit the shower, a cold shower."

I rose to my feet unsteadily. "Tease."

"I know. Now get," he smiled and smacked my ass.

"Do I at least get clean clothes?"

"I don't know. The way I see it, if I leave you in your dirty, torn boxers, you won't even think about leaving."

"I won't leave," I promised pleadingly.

John cupped the side of my face and kissed me lightly. "I know you won't."

The look in his eyes made it evident that he was joking, but his voice still sent chills down my spine. I looked up at him desperately. John laughed and enveloped me in a hug. I gave in to his warmth before rubbing my cheek against his stubble-covered jaw fondly.

John traced his finger down my jaw. "You're looking a little shaggy there yourself, kid."

I burned a kiss into his memory before asking, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"It's tempting," he panted, checking me out. "God, it's tempting, but I'm going to order a pizza and take care of some other stuff first."

"You don't want to be with me?" I asked in mock hurt.

John chuckled, "Exactly."

He knew me too well to fall for that and I knew that did. I huffed but headed to the shower. John gave me a pair of his boxers and a well-used tee shirt. He caught my wrist just before I went into the bathroom and kissed his spot lightly. "I wouldn't look into the mirror until after you get Remy's stuff off you."

I just nodded and went in. John shut the door behind me. I avoided the mirror as suggested. Then I set to work at the hard task of cleaning myself up. I really looked bad, but hopefully a shower would help that.

I emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later and headed into the living room. I paused in the doorway; John was having a fox-shaped fireball chase a rabbit-shaped one around the mat. Suddenly the fox pounced on the rabbit and emerged as a cantering horse. I stood still, completely mesmerized by his skill. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John beckon me over now that he had one hand free. I kept watch on the horse as I walked over to my lover. He patted my knee invitingly and I took him up on the offer. A hand wove its way around my chest before stroking through my towel-dried hair.

"God, I love your hair," he whispered as his other hand made the horse disappear.

"Burning off energy?"

His free hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. "The mat was out and you took so long in the shower that I just got the urge to play around some."

I leaned against him. "Just remind me to keep you away from Amara."

"A fire starter?"

I nodded and looked up at him.

John had that mischievous look in his eyes again. "So how is your body? Not like that!"

I smiled a little and looked down, "I've quit bleeding."

John kissed my forehead. Suddenly he caught my wrist and placed a gentle kiss in the center of my palm. I looked up at him again as he started stroking my side lightly. "You owe me a story."

I curled closer to him. "I know."

"And?"

I sighed and slowly the tale unfolded. I paused after I told him about the beating we'd received. John kissed away the few tears I'd let loose. One of his hands continued up and down my side while the other played across my face. "How did you escape?"

"Ray let loose his electricity. Somehow, it temporarily blinded the FOHs but allowed us to still see. We split up and ran for our lives."

I was shaking faintly now. John was trying to calm me down. I just tucked head under his chin submissively. He started to rock us a little. "We had to talk about it."

I just clung to him. We sat there for a long time. John was one of the few people who could make me feel safe. He let his fingers and lips touch any of my bare skin he could find. I didn't move or say anything but let his protective possessiveness allow me to consider myself safe.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I felt John tense. He looked down at me, probably thinking I didn't want to move.

"Pizza's here," I whispered, moving my head a bit.

"I thought you were asleep," John returned, obviously amused.

"Just enjoying the fact that you can hold me. Normally we have to run as soon as we have sex."

"I know what you mean, kid." There was another knock. "Just a minute!"

I climbed off John, just enough for him to be able to stand up. Then I slid back into the seat of the chair. John kissed my cheek reassuringly before throwing a blanket over me. "John?"

"Just in case the pizza man is a FOH or something," he whispered.

I nodded and pulled the blanket over my head. John went to the door and got the pizzas. As soon as he shut the door, I pulled down the blanket. He set the pizzas on the table before addressing me.

"Do you mind if Remy and Piotr eat with us? I mean, they don't have to or anything."

I smiled, "It's okay. We could use some company."

"OK." John smiled happily and knocked on the adjoining door. Remy and Piotr came in a few minutes later. They each settled in a chair by the table. John came over to me and led me over to the table.

"I can walk by myself," I protested even as my arm went around his waist and a little lower.

John didn't reply. He sat in a chair and pulled me onto his knee. I shot him a look. "I can also sit by myself, Johnny."

"Just because you can," he whispered in my ear, "doesn't mean I want you to."

I shivered a bit when he used that voice. It was weird to actually be able to display "us" in front of someone. We were so used to having to hide everything and move fast. John ran a hand down my leg before getting a slice of pizza. I grabbed one as well. I listened as John and his friends talked about normal things. It was kind of odd to be in this environment.

About twenty or thirty minutes later, John's hand left contact with me. I shifted from foot to foot to try to draw his attention back to me. John didn't move. I squirmed a bit more.

"Still," his voice grated in my ear. I froze, realizing that he was testing me. He did this from time to time just to see if I was getting any less dependent. I never did; I always panicked when he was so near yet didn't want me to touch him. I tried to relax and stay calm but was still panicking. Fresh, hot tears pricked at my eyes, but I didn't want them to fall over. I felt Remy's eyes on me and glanced at him.

"John, what are y' doin' t'him?" There was definitely some anger in his voice and I couldn't fight down the chills.

"Nothing," John replied innocently. I wanted to scream at the neglect.

"Then do something, homme, or he'll 'ave a breakdown!" Remy was definitely pissed about something. John reached out and pulled me against his chest. I buried my head in his shirt and just stayed there. John ran his hand up and down my spine soothingly.

"I still don't get it," John whispered as he dropped a kiss on my hairline.

I shrugged and tried to calm down. He was referring to the fact that I panicked if he didn't touch me but could go weeks without seeing him. It didn't make much sense to me either, except that I needed his touch when he was near.

"What just happened?" Piotr asked.

I peeked at him from my protective spot against John. No one said anything, but he seemed to understand everything well enough. John placed another sweet kiss on my lips before letting me up a little bit. I stayed against him comfortably and resisted the urge to ask why Remy had just snapped at John. I wanted to know but assumed it just involved bad memories.

"You're mine, aren't you?" John whispered huskily.

I resisted the shudder but nodded.

"I could never hurt you." I knew the sincerity that was evident in his voice and it made me want to stay in this apartment forever. I knew I couldn't but John just. . . he knew how to give me what I needed. I caught his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. John would be perfect if only Xavier had gotten to him first.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I glanced over at Remy. He smiled a little, "Dis place is goin' t' be different without y', gamin."

"Yeah, well, don't get too attached," John replied nonchalantly.

I flinched at his relaxed manner with those words. I looked up at him. "You sound like you're trying to get rid of me.

"Not a chance, Sunny," John returned, setting his free hand on my abs as he realized how I'd taken what he'd said. "I just want you all to myself. You all know that I don't share well."

I smirked and relaxed at his reassurances.

"Looks like de plans workin'," Remy pointed out to me.

"What plan?" John pressed.

I gave up a small smile and set my hand on top of his, "The one where I get you to give me some special attention, Sparky."

"You don't need to have a plan for that, Sunny. You only have to ask me." John used his deeper voice to leer at me and rubbed his hand on my abs in small circles. I shifted a little, enjoying the attention, and saw Piotr shudder out of the corner of my eyes.

"What's the matter, Piotr?" I asked innocently.

He shot me a playful, yet still rather intimidating, glare. "Get a room."

"We have one," John supplied. "You two are just in it."

Remy chuckled, "Y' goin' t' tell 'im de real plan?"

I pressed against John again. "We, me and Rem, called Logan this morning. We got him to convince Ororo to give us a little cloudburst. She did and as the sun came out, I absorbed some."

"You didn't go outside, did you?" He was sounding very concerned, even as he shot Remy a wary glance

"No, we just opened the curtain a little," I assured him and rubbed his hand a little. "Remy thought that the sunlight would make me heal faster and it seems to have worked. Don't be mad, John."

"I'm not mad," he sighed, "and it does explain your sudden... friskiness."

I smiled a little, "Remy, what did you talk to Logan about?"

"Nothin'," Remy lied.

I shot him a look.

Remy just looked back at me and allotted a small smile, "Nothin' I'm goin' t' tell y' about."

"Ah, come on," I pleaded. "You guys talked for ten minutes."

Remy chuckled, "It wasn't that long."

I huffed. John nipped at my ear to tell me to drop it. I glanced over my shoulder, aggravated that he wanted me to lose the argument. John just watched me. I flinched a little but gave in to his demand. John smiled and kissed his spot. I just settled against him again.

Piotr glanced at a clock before speaking up, "John, we have something to tell you."

"I know. I saw it in your faces when you walked in," he said. Remy just smiled. "Where are we going to go and when?"

I twisted around in my seat and looked up at him. John ruffled my hair affectionately but kept his eyes on his teammates as he waited for an answer. I tensed up a little but knew where this was headed.

Piotr sighed, "A classified building in Vermont."

"Maintenant," Remy added.

John looked down at me, utterly speechless.

"Go ahead, John," I told him with a brave façade. I knew that Remy knew otherwise but didn't care right now. "We really don't want Magneto to be suspicious of you and these guys made need your help or something. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he questioned.

I nodded before I could change my mind. "Absolutely."

John smiled faintly and glanced over at Piotr, "Pi, will you take him over to your room so that he can get some books to read while we're out?"

"Sure," he replied even though he scowled at the nickname. "Come on, Roberto."

I caught a look John sent to Piotr that was to be read as get-him-out. Piotr nodded and rose to his feet. I gave John's hand a squeeze before rising as well. Then I obediently followed Piotr into the next room.

Piotr immediately crossed the room and began rifling through a stack of what looked like very old romance novels. I could faintly hear John and Remy carrying on a conversation on the other side of the adjoining door. I waited patiently for a few moments before giving in to temptation. I silently crept over to the door and listened in on the conversation.

"This is all my fault, Rem." John's voice came through very clearly.

"Do y' t'ink dat?" Remy pressed.

"If we hadn't let out the Sentinel, he wouldn't have been exposed as a mutant. Then the FOHs would not have jumped him."

"What does he t'ink?"

John sighed loudly and sounded upset, "He doesn't know what to think, Remy. He doesn't even know what day of the week it is or even what time of day it is and it's all my fault!"

I flung open the door as hard as I could. I practically ran into his arms and kissed him. John's surprise was to be expected, but he quickly recovered. I pulled back a little to let him breathe.

Piotr spoke, "I do not think he blames you, John."

I punched John's arm hard enough to leave a mark and pulled back a bit more, "I never once thought this was your fault. I blamed Magneto for a little while, but I'm over it now. Honest."

John pulled me back against him, "Never?"

"Not once," I assured him and added a sweet kiss for good measure. "Now go on. Get out of here."

"There's food in the cabinets," John supplied.

"An' better food in our room," Remy countered.

"And I have some books here that should show you how to be in charge of your. . . relationship with John," Piotr added while attempting to ignore John's sticking out his tongue.

"I'll be fine, guys," I promised them.

"We'll be back soon. Don't answer the door or the phone. You can contact Xavier if you need anything."

I nodded, kissed him, and whispered, "Hurry back, Sparky. I'll be waiting and try not to let the orb get to you." I was the only one who knew that John had a slight degree of claustrophobia.

John flinched at the name and let me go. He took a few steps toward the door before turning back around, "Keep out of trouble, Sunny."

I smiled. Then the three guys left. I sighed as the door clicked shut. This wasn't part of the plan, but I couldn't help it. John would've been in trouble if he hadn't gone to do his duty. I picked up one of Piotr's books: very typical romance. Piotr didn't seem like the type to read these. I tossed it back down, knowing it wouldn't keep my attention for very long. I grumbled, all ready bored.

I grabbed the remote, flicked on the TV, and sprawled out on the couch. Hopefully I could catch something that would occupy me for part of the time. I sighed and decided to watch the rest of some old action movie to hold my attention until my lover got back from Vermont. I watched the movie and was even able to find some plot among the odd characters.

A little over an hour later, the movie ended. I flipped off the TV and stretched out my back. I sighed as I realized that I had no clue when John would be home. I clambered to my feet and headed back to John's bedroom. Even though I'd slept most of the day away, I was still a bit tired. My head was spinning with memories and the lusty need I always felt when I was around John. I climbed into the warm safe-haven that was John's bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully John would be home when I woke up this time. I sighed and fell asleep.

I screamed and thrashed weakly but knew it was no good. I was trapped and hurt and John had abandoned me for Magneto. I grunted and forced my eyes open. It had all been a nightmare. I curled up into a little ball. It had all seemed so real. I wiped my eyes hastily and prayed that John would be home soon. I shivered and pulled the comforter up closer.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and shot over to the side of the bed. I managed to position myself directly above the trashcan before I heaved up my lunch. I waited a few minutes before wiping my mouth and sitting back up. I curled up tighter and just concentrated on my breathing. I sighed and let my eyes slip shut. I knew the nightmares would be returning as soon as I fell asleep, but I had nothing else to distract me until John got home again. I tried to relax and let drowsiness overpower my senses. Slowly, I managed to fall asleep again.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I slipped out of my shallow stage of sleep when an arm slipped around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at John sleepily. He smiled at me and pulled himself closer. I squirmed a little; John tightened his grip around my waist.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, as I wrapped my top arm around his shoulders.

"That I may never let you go back to the Institute," he returned, rubbing my back a little. "You don't know how good it is to come home and find you asleep in my bed. I could get used to this."

I buried my head in his shoulder, "That would be nice."

John ghosted his fingers over the back of my neck. "Yeah, but I would never let you near Magneto. Nothing good ever comes from him and he'd figured out that you were staying with us."

"I wish I could get you out of this mess," I whispered, looking into his bright eyes.

John traced my cheekbone with his fingertip, "This isn't your concern, kid. I just want you to stay safe and away from Magneto."

"But what hurts you hurts me, John."

John snorted and traced his fingers over one of my lesser bruises. I shuddered a little. John leaned forward and kissed the bruise lightly. I ran my hands through his hair absently. He looked into my eyes, "You still look tired."

I gave him a sheepish smile, "I didn't get much sleep."

John just nodded and rolled me over on my back. I paused, but the room kept spinning. I leaned over the side of the bed and managed to puke in the trashcan again. I blinked heavily and rolled back onto my back. John hovered over me, concern written all over his face. I shot him a reassuring look and a small smile. John straddled my hips carefully. "When did that start?"

I avoided his eyes. "Same time as the nightmares."

"Aw, man, I knew they were gonna start this time you went to sleep. I shouldn't have gone to Vermont."

"You had to."

"No, you needed me here. I just knew they were starting."

"How?"

"When we talked about it, we stirred up some memories, so it makes sense that they'd start now."

"Oh."

John reached out and lifted my head up. I looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm getting there." I leaned up for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not kissing that mouth until you wash out."

I sighed dramatically. "You're so cruel."

John just smirked and slid down my body. I watched him lift up the shirt I had on. He glanced at me before running his lips over my stomach. "Are you having problems down here?"

I shuddered a little but shook my head. "Actually I think I'm motion sick."

"Oh?" He slid back up to my head.

I grinned, "Yeah."

"Problems with your head. That's typical for you." John ran his lips over my forehead. I hit his forearm lightly. John just smiled and grabbed my left hand. He sat up and placed a delicate kiss in the center of my palm. I looked into his eyes and smiled again. John knew what would get me in the mood and used the knowledge shamelessly. I cupped the side of his face with my other hand.

"You better let me brush my teeth before things go any farther," I whispered.

"And find a cure for this motion sickness." John climbed off me and helped me sit up. I let him lead me to the bathroom. He gave me a spare toothbrush and set off to find some medicine. Apparently, they had large supplies of every medicine. I don't know why, but they did. John gave me some pills just as I finished using his mouthwash. I took them; then I turned to John and kissed him.

"I missed you," I whispered as he pulled back.

"You can't go a few hours without me here, but at the Institute, you go weeks without seeing me?"

"Haven't we all ready caught on to the fact that I don't make any sense?" I kissed him again, lighter this time. He cupped the side of my face gently and returned with his passion.

He pulled back, "Let's go into the living room."

I just nodded and let him lead me to the couch. I tried to watch our surroundings so that the movements wouldn't catch my brain off guard. I settled on a cushion as John sat down at the other end.

"We need to talk."

I looked toward him but avoided eye contact. Talks scared me. Talks usually led to my falling apart inside or John's getting guilty for scaring me with a talk. Nothing good ever came out of a talk.

"About what?" I stammered out.

"Don't panic on me, kid," he soothed. "I just want to hear about this nightmare."

"Why?" The harsh question came out more as a whimper.

John bent over to look at my face. "Because I know it'll help."

I drew in a ragged breath. "John. . ."

"Just talk to me, kid," he pleaded. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "Come on, Berto. Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone else," came my automated response.

"That's not an answer."

I paused in frustration. How could John do this to me? How the hell? He knew I didn't trust easily. He knew I'd been burned and abandoned too many times to just take someone into my life. . . but then again, this is John. I knew my answer. "Would I be here if I didn't?"

John's face broke with a small smile, "That's right, so tell me about this nightmare"- I looked up at him and slid closer- "and I'm not going to touch you until you start talking, kid."

"But-"

"I know what I'm doing," he assured me. "Believe me, I've had my share of remedying nightmares for Remy."

I faltered and sighed, "Fine! It- it starts with my getting jumped in the alley. . . again. The FOHs surround me in a tight, inescapable circle. Then they're punching me, kicking me, and beating me into a bloody pulp."

I paused and tried to fight down the memories of both the nightmare and the real experience. John pulled me against him and started petting me soothingly. "Then what happened?"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You show up and try to save me."

That doesn't seem so bad," he smirked as he pulled me onto his lap.

I ignored his comment, too far gone to really hear it. "Then I spot Magneto in the distance. He makes you leave and I'm alone being beat up. You- you just left me to fight against dozen of assailants." I felt tears well up in my eyes and tucked my head under his chin as they spilled over.

John just ran his hand up and down my spine calmingly. "Listen, Roberto. We both know that I do have to leave when Magneto calls, but I won't leave you alone or in danger. I'll always come back for you, OK? I'm here for you, kid."

I silently sobbed, not caring anymore. John rocked us slowly until I was calmer- and everyone thought I was the responsible one.

"You promise?"

"If you promise me something first."

I looked up at him, curious and slightly angry. John kissed away one of my rolling tears. I drew in some air, "What?"

"Promise me... " He paused and took a deep, shaky breath. "Promise me that if Magneto ever finds out about this, our relationship that you'll run away and never try to find me again."

"WHAT?" I exploded, jumping to my feet. Dizziness overwhelmed my senses and I fell to the floor.

"Please, Roberto. He'll use me to get to you." There was obvious pain in his voice. "I can't bare to see you working for him and once he has a hold on you, even Xavier won't be able to save you."

"I can't leave you," I whispered in a broken voice, one I hadn't heard in such a long time. More tears slipped from my eyes.

"Then I'll have to leave you now and we'll never have this problem," he whispered, excruciatingly.

"No! I- you- dammit John." I was openly sobbing now.

"Just promise to leave if Magneto finds out about us, OK?"

"I- I promise."

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** A big thanks to all my reviewers, especially Dark and Sapphire Dreamer, but thanks to everyone.  
**-Ry:** 1. Roberto's powers make little to no sense whatsoever. I realized that lighting up couldn't give off heat, but maybe Remy didn't know that? Maybe he was just being careful. I don't really know. 2. I also have no clue where the "Gambit is an empath" idea originated, but it's a popular one.I just go with it, because it works so well.  
**-Sapphire:** No plans for Magneto yet, but we'll see. Hmmm. . . now I'll have to think about it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

John slid off the couch and onto the floor behind me. I didn't acknowledge him. He pulled me back so that I lay against his chest. I simply curled up and let him pet me. For once, it didn't calm me down. John tipped my face up and kissed each of my temples. I didn't move. None of this helped. I was too far gone for him to pull me back. I felt used and manipulated.

"I'll always come back for you," John whispered, "I swear."

I didn't reply or move. I was still crying, but it had slowed a substantial amount. I had admitted that I trust him and then he'd used me moments later. I attempted to stay calm but knew it wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry-" he started.

"You used my emotions to get what you wanted!" I accused, roughly.

John stayed quiet but rocked us a little. I stayed still. I didn't want to hear his attempt at redemption or receive his sympathy. I just wanted to get away from him, but my dependent side wouldn't let me leave his touch. I calmed down a little and looked up at John. There were unshed tearsin his eyes. I instantly realized that he was feeling guilty and had realized what he'd done to me. I leaned against his cheek trying to show my affection through touch. John propped his head on mine and pulled me closer. I reveled in the quick change in mood.

"I didn't realize-" he started.

"I know. You would never hurt me," I whispered back, needing to hear it as much as he did.

"Never," he affirmed, tucking me in tighter.

I let him hold me and buried my face in his shoulder. John kissed the top of my head. I fell still again. John rocked us again. After many minutes like this, John's concern began to show through again. "Roberto?"

"'M still here," I whispered.

"Just making sure you were okay," he returned.

"Never better. . . well, maybe a little."

"I love you."

"And I-" I started but stopped with a sharp gasp. John stiffened and pulled me back so I could look at him. I put my right hand on my side, where the sudden pain had come from. John touched my hand too. He pulled it away and we both stared at the blood-covered fingers.

"Shit," John whispered, making quick work of getting me on my side so he could examine the damage. He slid his nimble fingers over my side before telling me what was wrong, "You've broken open an old wound. It looks like you stretched the scab too far."

"Probably when I fell," I added, without thinking.

John flinched and whispered, "Probably."

I leaned up, asking for a kiss. John smiled a little and indulged me. He pulled back, leaving me breathless. Then he rose to his feet and left me on the floor. I watched him go into the bathroom and return with a bandage. He sealed up my side carefully and gently. I loosely wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let him be in control as always.

"Better?" he asked.

"I know something we can do that'll make it even better," I smiled as seductively as I could.

John's eyes widened. I looked at him innocently. He laughed.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Just take me to the bed," I told him.

John scooped me into his arms and rose to his feet. Then he carefully led me to his bedroom. He pushed me back on the bed and easily straddled my hips. I set my hands on his shoulders.

"You sure you can handle this?" he asked.

I smiled. "Totally, just watch the bruises, Sparky."

John kissed me gently. I ran my hands through his hair. He pulled back and nipped at my jaw. I caressed his cheek and held his gaze. "Then you're going to get it now, Sunny."

He tugged my shirt over my head and began to explore the bruises that covered my body with his fingers and lips. I just laid back and let him do what he was the best at doing. John ghosted his fingers over my stomach. I gasped at the small tickle; John looked up at me and smiled. I sent him a fake glare and lightly kicked at his legs. He quickly maneuvered off me.

I rolled onto my good side and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, kid," he replied.

"You didn't call me Sunny. Something's wrong."

"I call you kid more often than that."

"But not at a time like this. You're feeling guilty about earlier?"

John didn't reply.

I kissed his cheek. "Don't."

"I let my anger toward Magneto get in the way."

"Don't worry about it. You were right anyway."

"I was?"

"As much as it hurt to hear, you were right. Aside from the obvious, in a couple months this will relationship will become statutory rape. Now I don't care and you don't, but Magneto can use it against us."

"Not to mention the whole, 'if you don't join me, I'll hurt John' aspect." His voice was riddled with pain and sadness. "I'm bad news for you, kid."

"No, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"How can you live with me?"

"It's more like I can't live without you, John. I need you. I adore you." That was the closest I'd come to telling him I loved him.

He looked at me sadly. "I've just been screwing everything up since you got here."

I looked down, hurt by the message I heard in his words. I whispered, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh, I didn't mean-" He reached out to touch me, but all I saw was his arm coming at me from my peripheral vision. I flinched and raised my arms to protect myself. I realized too late what I had done. John got up and headed into the living room.

"John!" I called after him, incredibly upset now. If he heard me, he didn't show it.

I rose clumsily to my feet and followed after him. I leaned heavily on the door frame as dizziness threatened to overwhelm me again. John sat in the recliner, bent over with the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. I headed over toward him but sat on the floor a few yards in front of him. I wasn't going to surprise him by touching him. I just watched him attempt to calm down and waited for him to acknowledge my presence.

"Come 'ere, 'Berto," he whispered without looking up. I slid up until I was at his feet. He peeked down at me. "No, I mean come up here."

He sat up as I rose to my feet. I was nervous about what was going to happen. I climbed uncertainly onto his lap so that I was still facing him. John lightly set his hands on my hips. I looked at him, confused and a little scared.

"I'm sorry, John. I wasn't completely in my head and I saw your arm coming toward me-"

"Shush," John cut me off. "I should've known you weren't all there yet. I'd just scared you again. I knew you'd be out of your head from earlier and my comment."

I looked down, "I should've known it was just you. If I hadn't-"

"Shut up, Roberto."

I looked up at him. He sounded angry, but I could see the fear and sadness on his features. He caught my wrists roughly and held on like they were his only means of safety.

"Not everything that goes wrong is your fault," he told me seriously. "I can screw up too, you know. I was so excited that you were here, so scared of the reason behind it, and so worried about everything. I don't know what to do in situations like this. I honestly don't know how I can save you: from yourself, from society, from Magneto, and even from me."

I wanted to interject, but John had made it clear that I shouldn't. He released my wrists and cupped my face gently. I leaned into his touch as I tossed around everything he'd just said.

"I trust you completely," John continued. "You admitted that you trust me some too. I've told you so many times that I could never hurt you and yet I do hurt you. I just don't realize it because you won't tell me. Berto, if something I do or say scares you, please tell me. I don't want you to be scared of me. I don't want to think that I can scare you into a panic attack or something."

He slid his hands down me until the rested on my thighs.

"Our relationship has problems," he pressed on. "We both know that, but you can't blame yourself for every little thing. Some of them are my fault and some are outside sources. We can get through all of the hurdles, if you want to, but I'm gonna need your help to do it and you're gonna need mine. I can't leave you behind. I just can't let you clear my hurdles by yourself, just like I won't let you clear your own alone. I'm here for you. I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "And I think it's time you shut up."

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

John just smiled and waited for me to start. He knew this was going to be difficult. I set my hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"I know everything isn't my fault, but I was always told that it was and the repetition just made it stick. I automatically blame myself even when logically there is no way it could be my fault. John, I trust you way more than I trust anyone else. I've just never realized it until this incident brought me here, to your care. I wish everything was going to be okay, but there is no guarantee and there never is. You are the one thing constant in my life. I need you to help me and I'm always going to depend on you."

I kissed him lightly, mostly to keep myself from crying again. I never cried as much as I had the past few days.

"I have demons in my past and obstacles in my future, but I know you can help me. Please, John, I need you."

"I'll always be here for you," he replied when he was sure I was finished. "Always."

"You make me whole," I admitted. "I don't even want to think about where I'd be without you."

John smiled and started stroking one of my hips absently, "Then don't."

I rocked into his touch instinctively. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"I know," he told me calmly. "I feel the same way. I just- you have to remember your promise now, you hear me?"

I nodded. I was really rocking against him now. "It'll probably kill me though."

John just kissed my forehead.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked cautiously.

"I was thinking that I'd take you into the bedroom and prove to you that I love you," he leered. We both knew that he had nothing to prove, but neither of us were going to complain either.

"Just do me here," I pleaded, grinding against his hand and hip.

"No," he grated, stilling my motions. "We're going to the bed and we're going to do this right."

I smiled and climbed off him. John rose to his feet and ushered me back into his room. I settled on the bed and watched him climb on top of me. He kissed me. It was gentle yet purely possessive. He slipped his hand down to my thighs. I tensed in instinctive fear.

"Berto?" he pressed gently. I looked up at him. "I could never hurt you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Then. . ." He idly traced his fingertip over my thigh.

I relaxed into his touch. "Instincts overriding rationalities."

He smiled the way he always did when I used big words. It wasn't that he didn't understand; it was that he hated it but loved that I used it against him. He placed another warm kiss on my lips before continuing his ministrations.

"This time it's gonna really mean something," he promised.

"It always does," I smiled.

He stroked the skin around the bandage on my side. "Aye, that's true too."

I tilted my head asking for a kiss. John leaned up and kissed my forehead teasingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then I set to marking his neck for all to see.

"God-" he muttered.

I let him up and looked at the dark bruise. "No one else can have you now."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Now, are you ready to get some action?"

"I'm sure you are," I teased.

"It's because I'm near you," he amended, sinking back down to concentrate on my stomach again.

"Do you ever take the blame, Sparky?"

"I would if it really was my fault. . ." The rest of his words were lost in my boxers.

After that, I got lost in the sensations and feelings emitting from my lover. The only thing I knew for sure was that John was mine and I was his. It was definitely going to be a good night.

A bit later, I lay still as I caught my breath again. John rolled over and looked at me. I smiled up at him. He noted my heartbeat before settling down next to me, "Are you going to be okay, Sunny?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Just give me a minute, Sparky."

"I'm still not used to having someone have to recover," he put in, playing with my sweaty hair.

"I'm still not used to that," I replied, looking at him with drowsy eyes. John smiled. He knew that he was my first male lover and my first significant other to ever make it anywhere near this stage of a relationship.

John pulled me against him; "I never want to lose you... to anyone."

I relaxed in his grip, genuinely feeling safe. "I never want to be without you."

"Get some sleep, kid."

"I'm not tired."

John snorted, "Bullshit."

"But-"

"If you have anymore nightmares, stay in them as long as you can." He set his cheek against the back of my neck. "Feel free to wake me up, OK? I'll be fine to sit with you for a while."

"Sure."

"Good."

John pulled the sheet up to our waists before spooning around me. He wrapped his top arm around my waist.

"Relax, Berto. I won't let anything happen to you."

The sincerity in his voice and the fact that he called me by my name were the only reasons I could relax. He pressed a kiss against the base of my neck as a reward. His other hand tangled into my hair.

"John?"

"Yeah, kid?"

I almost admitted that I loved him, but fear overcame all reason. "Nothing."

"OK. Go to sleep now."

I sighed to myself before allowing my eyes to slip shut. Sleep quickly came to me.

I startled back to awareness sometime later as a dream abruptly came to an end. I tried to catch my breath and lower my heart rate, but the images just kept playing across my memory. I was glad to feel John's arms wrapped tightly around my waist in a protective, caring manner. I found myself relaxing into the bed as I realized that once again I was safe.

I resisted the automatic shudder as the dream flickered across my memory again. John had left at Magneto's beckoning just like the first time, but something was different this time. He had returned to save me from all of my assailants. He'd come back and together we had managed to get away with only minor injuries. I suppressed a truly happy smile.

I felt oddly reassured at the dream and the warm body I could feel pressed against my back. I settled against him even more as I realized that everything was really going to be okay.

If I had thought to turn around, I would've noticed that he was awake and watching me. He'd awaken when I started struggling in my sleep but simply had wrapped his arms around my waist to keep it from getting worse. He'd known all along that I would need his touch the most if I was going to get out of that nightmare. He watched me and wondered if I was going to look at him.

I never even thought to turn around. For all I knew, my lover was still asleep. I let my eyes drift shut, content with the way things were. As drowsiness began to override my senses again, I whispered those three little words that had often caused me so many problems:

"I love you."

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I awoke slowly the next morning and was glad to feel John's arms still around my waist. His grip had loosened some, but he was still there. I leaned my head a bit to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't, so I settled back down and waited happily.

Mere minutes later, I felt him beginning to stir. I carefully rolled over to face him just as his eyes opened. His grip tightened instinctively before he remembered what was going on.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he whispered even as he yawned.

I just smiled and dragged him into a long, sweet kiss. I felt John's surprise, but he quickly relaxed. I retreated a bit but dropped another quick peck on his lips before pulling back all the way.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For still being here when I woke up," I replied.

"But I-" he attempted. "When- Oh man, I have never stayed the whole time, have I?"

I shook my head, "But now that I know you can..."

He smirked, "This means you'll have to sleep with me more often."

I gave him another kiss before asking the one question I didn't really want to have to think about yet: "When am I supposed to go back to the Institute?"

I saw the hesitation and regret. "This afternoon. You have school tomorrow, you know."

I burrowed against him and didn't say anything. John stroked my hair absently. Even that offhand gesture seemed to radiate so much love and affection. I finally understood how much he cared about me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Extremely."

"Well, come on. Get up then."

I grumbled as he threw off the blanket and got up. I slowly climbed to my feet and stretched a bit just because I knew John would enjoy the view. We quickly got dressed and headed into the other room. He grabbed some cereal while I waited in the living room. We quickly ate the food before sprawling out on the couch. He lay against the back and I lay in front of him.

He pushed a stray hair out of my face and quietly asked, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"When?" I pressed.

"When you" -he looked away- "You said you loved me."

I caught his chin and forced him to look at me again. "Yes," I told him seriously. "I was so busy trying to keep from having my heart broken that I hadn't even realized I'd all ready given it away.

I saw a flicker of love cross his eyes before he could hide it. I ran my thumb over the bruise I'd left on his throat the night before. He shuddered faintly and kissed me. This love thing was really making sense now.

There was a knock on the adjoining door. I paused in anticipation, but my lover just ran his hand over my stomach. I moved into his touch and heard another knock on the door. John didn't seem to hear it as he wrapped his top arm around my lower back. I smiled at the attention. The knocking subsided.

"I think they gave up on us," he whispered.

"Yeah, they probably think we're a lost cause," I returned, jokingly.

"Or still asleep," he added.

"Hope it wasn't anything too important."

"We'd know if it was."

"Oh?"

"The door would be glowing."

I smiled, even as I wondered if he was serious or not. We lay there for a long time, just holding and talking. It was an entirely new concept for us to just be normal lovers. I really liked it.

Finally he let me go. "We should get up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you are all right before I let you go."

"I'm fine," I huffed.

"I just want to be sure." Concern tinted his voice.

I reluctantly climbed to my feet as he sat up. He checked the injury on my side before having me run through a few katas. I finished the last movement before turning to him. "No blood, no real pain, no problems."

"No real pain?"

"I'm a little sore. That's all."

"I still want your doctor to look you over."

"I know, you overprotective fireball."

"You like it." He smirked; I looked down. I really did like being protected. He came over to me and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Food?"

"Food," I confirmed.

"Guys?"

"Their food."

He chuckled, "Sick of the basics?"

"No, I just don't want to pass up the opportunity to have real food. You never know what you'll get at the Institute."

He pulled me over to the adjoining door before knocking. As soon as the knob turned, John pushed me into the wall and practically attacked my mouth. I heard the door open, but my attention was elsewhere. He dipped his tongue into my mouth to show a passionate side I'd rarely seen before now. I fought for some sort of control, even though I knew it was hopeless.

John pulled back sharply with an "Ow!"

I looked at him in surprise and curiosity as he let go of me. He rubbed the back of his head as if it hurt. Piotr was grinning from the doorway. I tried to even out my breathing again.

"A knock is an all clear, homme," Remy smirked from behind him. I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"We just want food," John tried.

"Real food," I added.

"We knew you would come when you're stomachs were empty," Piotr amended, stepping aside to let us into their room.

I smiled at him gratefully before crossing the threshold. John tried to follow me, but Remy stopped him. "No makin' out in our room, d'accord?"

John smirked but nodded. "Sure thing."

"Don't want to be thinking about us every time you come in here?" I asked.

Piotr nodded, "Exactly."

Remy just headed to their kitchen area and started cooking. I settled on a bar stool to watch. John stood behind me with one arm slung carelessly around my waist. Piotr began to get out dishes.

"Are you going to be here again next weekend?" Piotr asked.

I tipped my head back to look at John; he just smirked. "Yeah, probably."

"But not for the same reason," my lover amended. "You're going to be more careful, right?"

He was threatening me again. I could tell by his tone. Remy paused in his cooking to glance at me. "Of course."

Remy glanced at John before turning back to our food. I shifted uncomfortably at the odd silence. My stomach suddenly growled. Piotr chuckled. Remy laughed before quickly dishing out some food. I smiled. John released me to sit on the next stool. Everything felt so... normal.

**_TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few hours after lunch, John and I found ourselves back in his room. I knew it was time for me to head back to the Institute. I could see it in my lover's eyes before he even thought of how to tell me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me in surprise.

"What's wrong, kid?"

I smiled faintly. "I need to be returning, don't I?"

He sighed but leaned into my embrace. "Yeah, you do."

I tightened my grip a bit and buried my head against his shoulder. My love brushed his hand over the back of my head absently. I grinned, but he didn't see it. He was too busy brooding over the fact that I had to leave. I knew that was what he was doing, but I also knew that he wouldn't admit to it. He realized that I didn't want to go, but there was no way he'd let me stay.

I tipped my head up so that I could see him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't here."

"You'd have spent the weekend in the sewers."

"If the Morlocks would let me. Of course, you did things that I'd never do with them."

That got a smile from him. I arched up and kissed him lightly. The kiss was neither demanding nor pleading and John didn't try to deepen it. He understood that I needed reassurances right now; we both did.

We broke off the kiss and he rested his forehead against mine. His hands settled against my lower back gently. We stood there comfortably silent for a few minutes before John spoke again.

"We really need to get you out of here soon or I may decide to keep you."

To anyone else, it would seem really strange that my staying would be a bad thing, but I understood. He wouldn't risk having me around for a long period of time when Magneto was still in charge. I was surprised that he'd let me stay this long, but then again, he was worried about me.

I felt tears pricking my eyelids but willed them not to fall. I looked into his eyes, unwilling to do otherwise. I could see the tears beginning to pool. I faltered a bit, because the only time I'd ever seen him cry was when I'd confronted him after Mystique tried to kill me and the other "new recruits." I ghosted a kiss over his lips as my tears began to spill. We absently maneuvered to the couch and collapsed in a crumpled heap. I loved having some of his weight on me while he had some of mine. I rested my head against the first part of him I met. Then we merely curled up, held on, and cried.

I held back my sobs and opted for silence. John had been holding everything together the last few days: the situation, me, and himself. I could tell that he needed to get all of the emotions out before they poisoned him. We both cried openly, letting out the fear and anguish. I let him hold me and touch me as he pleased, trying to support him while trying to feel safe as well.

After a while, we both managed to stop our tears. I pulled in a ragged breath and looked up at my love. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Don't be," I returned, shifting into his grip. "It's been a long weekend."

He ran his lips over my cheek and, thus, cleared away the tear remnants. I brushed my hand over one of his cheeks. He smiled faintly and caught my hand as I lowered it. I glanced at his face as he linked our fingers together. He squeezed my hand faintly. I smiled adoringly.

"What happened to the hyperactive fireball I fell in love with?" I asked.

"Do you miss him that much?"

"I was just wondering what caused the sudden change in your personality," I reiterated softly.

"He took the backseat for a serious issue," came the equally soft reply.

"And being blackmailed into genocide isn't serious?"

He paused. "That doesn't hurt you yet. The instant it does, it'll be serious."

I rolled my eyes at him. He always managed to use his affection or compliments to diffuse a potentially ugly situation. I squeezed his hand lightly as the arm around my waist disappeared. I berated myself as I realized that I all ready missed his touch. It was going to be a long week... and that was assuming that Magneto didn't have other plans in mind.

I felt my hopelessness dissipate as John's now-free hand fluttered over my face. I leaned into the touch hopefully. He smiled and pulled me in for a warm, affection-filled kiss. Again, neither of us tried to push it any deeper.

We broke it off gently. I pulled back and looked at him again. I watched forlornly as a single tear ran down his face. That was love at its purest, I realized. He loved me so much it hurt.

"You need to get cleaned up so you can be returned," he murmured.

"I know," I sighed.

Somehow we managed to climb to our feet without injury or disentangling much. John gripped my waist again and pulled me against him. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. I let my head rest against his shoulder.

"I thought I was going to the shower," I teased.

"You are, eventually," he returned, laying his cheek atop my head.

"Unless we stall too long."

"Or that," he amended.

I paused a moment before speaking again. "What am I going to tell the others? They're going to want to know where I've been."

"I don't know, kid. Xavier may have a few tricks up his sleeve or you might just have to flatwall them until you come up with a good alibi."

I grunted in frustration. "Ray is going to be worried. I won't be able to shut him out at all."

"Then talk to Xavier as soon as you get back to set the record straight."

"I'll be back here next weekend no matter what happens," I said, forcefully. I was all ready thinking about the lecture I was sure to get about being with the enemy, especially if Scott found out. At least Logan was on my side.

"I know you will. And after that talk, where are you going?"

I couldn't stop the grin that crossed my face at his protective behavior. I equally failed to keep the amusement from my voice. "I'm going to the infirmary to be examined in the unlikely case that you missed something."

He lifted his head and ruffled my hair in mock irritation. "Good."

I looked up at him and beamed. He chuckled and removed his arm from my waist. I stepped back and looked at his other hand, still grasping mine. I brought it up to my face and kissed it nonchalantly. My lover caught the back of my head with his free hand and kissed my lips lightly.

He pulled away and dropped his hand after a few seconds. "Now you really do have to get in the shower. I don't want you to be late."

"Late? You mean that you actually have this thing planned out?"

He smirked, "Naturally."

"Schemer." I rolled my eyes, but the affection in my voice was still obvious.

"Yep."

"So..." I paused. "What did you do with the clothes I had?"

He hesitated a moment, "I threw them out. I figured you wouldn't want to see them and I don't think we could've saved them anyway."

I nodded, "But what am I going to wear home?"

"I'll find you something while you're in the shower."

"OK." I moved toward the bathroom and was reluctant to feel our hands slip apart. This was a big change for us. We were never this sentimental and sappily adoring. I entered the bathroom and shook my head faintly. It had been a crazy weekend and I still had to make it back to the Institute with Ray. I let the hot water cascade through the showerhead, enjoying the steam a bit. I quickly stripped out of John's clothes and stepped hesitantly under the hot stream.

I set to cleaning off the crud that seemed to draw to my body. I supposed it was just a characteristic of all teenage boys. I quickly shampooed my hair, turned off the water, and climbed out of the shower. It never took me long to shower, but I really wanted to see my lover for a little bit longer. I shook my hair semi-dry before wrapping the towel around my waist. I moved to the door and grabbed the knob, but voices in the bedroom made me stop.

"He needs you." That was Piotr-

"I know." -and that was John.

"Then tread carefully, John, because you need him just as much."

I couldn't hear the reply, so I cracked open the door. I decided to pretend like I didn't know Piotr was even there. "I need some clothes in here!"

I heard both of them laugh before John hurried over with some clothes. He pulled open the door and stepped into the bathroom. I felt blood rush to my face as he shut the door and set the clothes on the counter. He stepped up to me and kissed me affectionately. My eyes slipped shut as I felt my emotions beginning to overwhelm me again. It was going to be disastrous when he left town again. There was no way of knowing how violently depressed I would probably become. John broke off the kiss gently and I gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. He chuckled yet ran a hand through my damp hair. I gave him a lazy smile.

"Come on," he murmured. "You need to get dressed before..."

"OK, what'd you bring?"

"Just some of my stuff. You should be able at least to make it back to the Institute without problems."

"Thanks."

He shrugged, "It's the least I can do. I'll leave you to it."

I nodded gratefully and he left the room. I don't know why I was self- conscious around him sometimes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked countless times. I changed into the boxers and pants he'd left me. They fit amazingly well... for someone a few inches taller than I was. I rolled them a few times before turning to the shirt. It was a well-worn orange tee shirt I recognized immediately. It was John's favorite shirt.

**_TBC_**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Last chapter. There's a bit of comic-crossover in this chapter with the mentioning of Juliana.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I stepped out of the bathroom as I pulled the shirt over my chest and stomach. John stood in the living room waiting for me. It seemed Piotr had returned to his room. I approached my lover slowly for I was a bit wary of his lust streak.

"You have got to stop giving me clothes when we meet up," I told him.

"But I like seeing you in my clothes," he protested, curling an arm around my waist.

"I know, but Bobby's not always as oblivious as he seems."

He sighed, "They're going to figure it out eventually."

I stiffened involuntarily before forcing myself to relax. I lifted my eyes so I could see him squarely. "I know."

He ran his hand around my back in a soothing manner. "It'll be ok, Berto. I can take- It won't be- We'll be fine."

I kissed him lightly to get him to shut up. He was trying to tell me that it wouldn't be like last time and that he could take care of himself, without mentioning Juliana. I dropped my head onto his shoulder.

"Fuck, Berto, I-"

I cut him off quietly, "It's ok"- and it really was. The incident with Juliana had caused a lot of problems, but I had moved on now. John had shown me how to move on. I took another moment to inhale his scent: nameless soap covering smoke and cloves. I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." I dragged a finger across his cheekbone.

He turned into my touch. "You need to go. You're supposed to meet Ray in less than five minutes."

My surprise must've been evident, because he was grinning like the madman he truly was. I muttered, "Sneaky son of a-"

I squeaked as he covered my lips with his own. He pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation and moved out of his grip to find my sneakers.

"So did you and the professor talk about us?" I pressed as I located one shoe by the couch.

"No." I glanced up to see him lean against the bar. "I think he wants to talk to you about it."

"Anyone would know my opinion on us," I told him, tying the shoe.

I missed his smile. "I'm sure Xavier knows where I stand too."

I straightened up to track down my left shoe. John cocked his head toward his room. I gazed over there and spotted it in the doorway. I snorted, wondering how it had gotten there. He just smirked.

"I'm just not sure about the other X-men," I admitted, retrieving and donning my shoe.

"I know, kid, but maybe they'll understand once they know the whole situation..."

"Maybe," I answered, dubiously. I didn't believe the word even as I said it, so I was sure he didn't either. He knew me way too well.

"Don't worry about it until after you talk to Xavier."

"And go to the infirmary," I added, automatically.

He chuckled, "You're so adorable."

I snorted, "I knew there was a reason you loved me."

A knock on the adjoining door broke the mood. The door opened slowly, revealing a cautious Remy. "All clear?"

I grinned, "Yeah."

"Good," he returned. "John, 'm 'eading out now."

"OK, I'll send him in a minute."

Remy nodded. I watched the exchange with confusion and a touch of incompetence. Remy turned around and left just as quickly. I turned to my lover accusingly. He held up his hands in defense.

"Remy's just going to follow you to make sure nothing happens to you two."

I felt an air of vulnerability creep into me at the protection. "But..."

"I just want to know you're safe," he reassured me.

I approached him and enveloped him into a loose hug. "I'm sure we'll be fine, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll go along."

"As if you could stop me," he joked. Actually he could deny me very little.

I leaned up and kissed him again. This time it was a goodbye, but neither of us would admit it. He portrayed as much affection as he could. I curled my hand in the back of his hair to pull him closer. Liquid heat and nostalgia mixed in veins for a dangerous combination. John pulled away gently, watching carefully for my reaction.

"So I'll be back next weekend unless you drop me a line otherwise?"

He nodded, "Definitely."

We moved to the door rather easily. I clutched one of his hands almost desperately. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be. I watched him gather himself before he spoke again.

"Do yourself a favor this week," he told me.

"How?"

"Call your brother."

I smiled. "Only if you track down Sara."

His grin matched mine. Our separation was all ready hurting me and we were still here. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. I fumbled with the doorknob as our hands fell apart.

"Be good," he whispered, downtrodden. "Stay safe."

I nodded numbly as words escaped me. I pushed the door open and stepped back into the world, back to reality. It would all sink in later, but for now I was just numb. I cast a small smile at my lover before I softly closed the door again. A pain-riddled sigh fled from both sides of the door. I took a moment to gather my wits before I set off to find Ray. The grey sky did little to lighten my mood.

I met Ray in the designated place. He seemed to be in as good of health as I was. The Morlocks were full of surprises. He hugged me briefly before we continued to the Institute. I couldn't see Remy, but I knew he was watching out for us. I was grateful for that. I could feel panic attempting to overwhelm me even though I knew I was rather safe.

We stopped at the gate to the Institute. Ray pushed the buzzer.

"Who is it?" came Logan's voice.

"Are you missing any team members?" I asked nonchalantly. Ray looked at me in shock.

"Could be," Logan returned. "Know anyone looking to fill the spaces?"

"Let me ask my associate," I answered, turning to Ray.

He just shook his head at me. Logan grumbled something before the box went dead. Ray looked at me with wide eyes. I scratched my head in confusion and shrugged at Ray. Then the box came back on.

"Turns out I have to let you in," Logan informed us.

I snorted, "As if you didn't know."

I released the button on the box as the gate buzzed open. Ray pushed it open, leading the way. I followed him. Part of me was excited to be back home, but another part of me felt that this place wasn't a home without John.

"So when did you and Logan get so chummy?" Ray asked as we approached the door.

I shrugged, "It just kinda happened."

Logan pushed the front door open, holding it so Ray and I could go inside.

"Blue wants to check you both over," he informed us. "Olive, Charles is waitin' for you in his office."

I nodded my thanks, but Logan wasn't paying attention. He was staring over my shoulder into the distance, conveying his thanks to Remy. I turned to look behind me but didn't see the Cajun. All my worries disappeared as I saw that the sun had finally come out.

_**END**_


End file.
